Truckin' Odie
Truckin' Odie is the third segment from the seventy-third episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Garfield sings a song about Odie going on an adventure with a trucker named Billy Bob. Plot Garfield is sitting on a stool upon a stage, playing a banjo. He first plays a commonly used piece of music from certain episodes before he starts the story by singing. On a rainy morning, Garfield is asleep in bed before Odie comes with a stick in his mouth. Garfield refuses to play, prompting Odie to go exploring. He goes down to the "warehouse part of town" as storm clouds gather. It starts to rain, and Odie jumps into a truck to get shelter. At the same time, the truck's owner Billy Bob finishes putting boxes into the truck before the "rich guy" comes and promises Billy a job if he can deliver the boxes safely to a specific location. Odie wakes up as the truck is on the interstate. Billy tells Odie that he does not have time to go back, therefore he must join him on his journey. They travel through different areas while Trucker Bruce, a man known for running trucks off roads to steal their cargo, reads a comic book. He sees Billy pass by and gets into his largest truck. Billy soon notices him and becomes scared before telling Odie that they must outrun Bruce. Although Billy speeds up, he is still pursued by Bruce, who begins to bump into the back of Billy's truck. Odie wonders if he will ever see Garfield again, before singing Garfield reveals that he is still asleep. Odie begins to leave his seat before falling onto the brake which suddenly stops the truck, causing an accident. Bruce manages to drive past it, only to drive into a lake. Billy takes the chance and quickly drives away as Bruce vows to catch up to him. An hour passes and Billy stops to get a snack while Odie sleeps. Bruce gets into the truck, hoping to steal it, not realizing that Billy had seen him and had notified the sheriff. As the sheriff finishes arresting Bruce, Billy's truck drives down a hill due to Bruce leaving it in gear. Odie panics as the truck enters the town of "Hugeville" where the truck destroys the property of the citizens. Odie puts his hands over his eyes as a bridge opens only to find that he managed to clear it. He drives into a dark tunnel before it turns as a train pushes it off the tracks. Odie tries to take command of the wheel, which destroys different property again. A cow appears ahead before Billy manages to get back in the truck, thanks to the sheriff's car. They manage to swerve past the cow before Billy sees that he has arrived at his destination. Billy is awarded the job and paints the logo of the company on the side of the truck. The next morning, Billy drops Odie off back at the Arbuckle house before Odie tries to tell Garfield of what he is done, which Garfield ignores. Garfield soon sees the logo on the truck which reads "Luigi's Lasagna". Garfield sheds a tear as Odie and Billy Bob wave goodbye to each other. As Billy's truck drives through different areas again, Garfield sits in the truck with Billy, eating lasagna. Characters Major Characters *Odie *Billy Bob *Trucker Bruce *Garfield Minor Characters *"Rich Guy" *Sheriff *Hot Dog Vendor *Old Couple *Cow *Woman *Man Trivia *Trucker Bruce reads a Power Pig comic. Songs *ƒGot To Get On Through Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 4 Category:Garfield and Friends